Uke Revenge
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Uke's want revenge sometimes. Atleast, Naruto does. SasuNaru. Smex.


**Title:** Uke Revenge

**Author:** SasuNaru1025

**Rating**: M

**WARNING:** Yaoi, otherwise known as boy x boy love. Sex, and violence kinda.

**Dedication:** This goes out to a few people. One would be my loving Twin, Marlene _(Troubled-Spirit)._ I know she loves SasuNaru smex and after what she's been through I'm sure she's in need of a little cheering up. Dear, I love you and I'm so glad everyone is okay. This ones for you, sending all my love.

Also, _kodoku na oujo_ because I have been talking to her for some time now and we're seem to hit it off as friends. Thus she gets a part in this dedication. So thank you, for putting up with me and my craziness. You really are great. Oh and I know its not kitchen sex, but living room sex is good to huh? lol.

**Disclaimer**: I went to court for ownership, but I lost my house. I'll write for room and board :smiles:

**Author Note: **Alright, this fic goes with a youtube video I happen to come across. Or at least it inspired me. So, to see this amazing vid. Go to Youtube (dot) com and in the search box type, "Uke Revenge", and it will come up as "Naruto wants to be bad (uke revenge)". Or feel free to type in the name to make it easier. I do _not_ own that video, however, _mrsuzumaki_ does.

* * *

"Sasuke, I wanna do it." 

Uchiha Sasuke was currently sitting boredly on a chair in the living room of Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. Relaxed and reclined, he glanced up at the blonde standing before him with mild interest. Reaching up he ran a hand through raven locks and replied, "Excuse me?"

Naruto, the blonde haired and blue eyed gorgeous man, frowned deeply at his boyfriend. Placing hands on his narrow hips, he repeated, "I wanna do it."

"Do what, per say?" One dark eye rose in question.

Naruto stared for a moment blankly, only until his mind began spinning with ideas. Slowly a seductive grin spread across his features, and he stepped forward. "I wanna be bad." He whispered so low, so orgasmic; that it caused Sasuke's eyes to widen considerably. "and I wanna be bad, with you."

Lanky arms landed on each arm rest as Naruto leaned over, legs bending and crawling on either side of Sasuke's long, strong legs. His behind landed right on lovers clothed, semi-hard erection and pushed against it for the hell of it. Grin still in place, the blonde leaned forward to brush lips with the raven, his tongue trailing along his lower lip. However, he pulled back as Sasuke tired to add to it, placing a tanned finger his chapped lips. "No, no Sasuke. I want control."

"I'm not letting you top, if that's what this is about." The man replied dryly.

Shaking his head, Naruto chuckled lightly. "No, I wanna be bad. I want control, not to fuck you." Slowly he moved forward again, this time setting his site lower. He ducked his head, pressing lips to Sasuke's Adams apple and flicked his wet tongue against it, causing the body below him to go rigid.

Suddenly pale hands found their way around a tanned waist, fingers diving under the shirt secretly. Although, Naruto noticed and sat up immediately, only to raise a hand and bring it down hard against Sasuke's pale cheek. Pain exploded from the connection and the hands retreated as his head was yanked backward by his precious hair, Naruto holding it tightly. "Don't touch me." He ground out darkly, looking directing into the ravens narrowing eyes. "You will only do as I tell you, do you understand? Think of it as a test; You listen and I'll be nice." Naruto lessened his grip and ran a hand through the dark hair. "And if you don't, I'll be hateful." He yanked his head again for good measure. "Understood?"

"I don't have to listen to you or agree to this." Sasuke stated, even though he was surely getting hard already. Naruto knew it, and he grew smug at the comment, rocking his hips against him, and wakening his cock even more.

"Shut up, you want me already. Now do you understand?"

Sasuke's eyes closed and he exhaled a reply. "Yes..."

The blonde licked his lips at the sight and applied slightly more pressure to each time his groin connected with Sasuke's. "Don't make a sound." He whispered as he neared the pale face, licking a strip of saliva up his cheek.

Sasuke sucked in a breath, willing away the shudder that was wanting to run through his body. He looked at Naruto, eyes half massed, mouth glued shut just incase. He wanted to touch the body on top of him immensely; from head to toe. Yet instead, he grabbed the arm rests that Naruto left free when he reach to slide hands under the tight white shirt he had on.

Tan hands danced over taunt abs, feeling and caressing every muscle they seemed to come across. They trailed down to the lower stomach, immediately falling onto the fabric that was covering the rest of his lower half and began working the button. Seconds later the zipper had been pulled and his erection was freed from the confines of his black boxers. "Hm, my Sasuke. You look positively harder then usual." There was a slight mocking to his voice as he wrapped hands around his cock and squeezed.

"Nng." The head of raven hair fell backward, not able to suppress the feeling coursing through him. He was thrown out of the pleasure though as his air was sudden constricted, Naruto's hand encircled his neck harshly. He gasped for oxygen.

"I said, _not a sound_." He whispered, digging nails into the pale skin of his neck and causing Sasuke to wince. Smirk forming, Naruto relaxed his hand and gently rubbed up and down his neck soothingly, before trailing his hand all the way down his chest. Thus wrapping around his shaft again to stroke playfully. "I know, Sasuke. You want release and it's a normal thing to want, but you're not going to find it until to start to listen to my commands." Naruto leaned until his lips brushed the others ear, "I'll give it to you, babe. Just let me have my fun."

As told, Sasuke said nothing, but his grip on the chair proved he was defiantly feeling something. It was driving him crazy not to be able to do anything. He was the dominate dammit, yet here he was playing the submissive part. Was it even possible to be a dominate submissive? He highly doubted that, however, he still found himself listening to Naruto.

After a few minutes of Sasuke doing everything the blonde told him too, Naruto became bored with simply playing with him. Even if he looked extremely sexy. Finally he released Sasuke's manhood and instead grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up. "I want it off." He murmured and Sasuke obeyed by lifting his arms, letting the material slip off, but not before messing his prefect hair.

Once the raven looked up, onyx eyes met pure cerulean. For a moment they just starred at one another, no movement at all. Although it only lasted a few seconds before Naruto practically jumped the raven, arms locked around his head, fingers burying into his thick mane of hair, and pulled him closer. Lips met harshly, teeth clanking together; but neither noticed. Tongues fought fiercely, running along each other and exploring every open area of their partners mouth.

Only when air became essential did they part, still so close that their breathes mingled together. "Sasuke, touch me." Naruto breathed out low, seducing his partner into doing just that. Pale arms drew him closer once tightly around him, if that was possible.

"Of course." He murmured in answer, doing exactly what the blonde asked so that they didn't end up at square one again, or so that he wouldn't have another bruise come morning. "What do you want me to do?" He questioned, smirk tugging at the side of his lips.

Naruto's face lit up and his grin spread like wild fire. Placing a few chaste kisses on Sasuke's lips he murmured, "Your listening. I'm so proud of you, finally you learned. Hm. I don't know about you, but I want out of these clothes."

Sasuke did not speak as he reached for the blondes black shirt, hands grasping it to slowly drag it upward, making sure he grazed tan flesh. Eventually he pulled it over his head once his arms were raised, throwing it of into a random corner of the room. He admired the others body, humming as he drug nails down his chest. "Will you stand up for me? Otherwise those pants aren't coming off considering how tight they are."

"Yeah, but you love them bastard." Naruto forced his clothed erection into Sasuke's one last time and spilled off him to stand. Sasuke immediately scooted forward on the chair, hands pulling at the button until it opened. Finally the zipper was pulled, the metal catching each part until it reached the bottom, revealing oddly green boxers. He just had to smirk at that, tugging the pants off narrow hips and down long legs. The boxers were next, flowing to the ground.

"I think you know what I want next." Naruto looked down as the other looked up. Once eyes met, Sasuke slipped to the floor on his knees and wrapped a hand around the base of Naruto's shaft, licking the head quickly. Tanned hands found ground in raven hair, holding the thick locks and shoving Sasuke to his dick, which he took open mouthed.

Sasuke sucked, quite literally; dragging his teeth down his length skillfully. Which he must have been doing a great job because Naruto moaned, head falling forward. "Sasuke." He whispered, eyes half massed. "S-stop." Of course, Sasuke complied and pulled Naruto from his mouth with one last lick.

Suddenly the same hand enclosed his neck once more, causing him to wince as Naruto pulled him up by it, licking his face and releasing. The blondes hands pushed at the pants ridding low on his hips, followed by his boxers until he shoved Sasuke back onto the chair harshly. "Put it on." Naruto motioned to the lube sitting on the table side and Sasuke wondered how he missed it in the first place. The blonde must have planned this. However, with no complaint he did so, popping the cap open. He hissed, smearing the cold substance on his warm flesh.

Sasuke then wiped his hand on the arm of the chair, smirking as Naruto's eyes narrowed at him. "Sorry?"

Shaking his head, he climbed back on top of his boyfriend and forced his head backward by the hands in his hair. "Be nice, Sasuke. Or you might not get to fuck me today." Just as the Uchiha's face went a little paler, Naruto raised himself above the shaft and penetrated himself, moaning lightly.

"Nng, oh god." The raven wasn't must better at the moment, eyes rolling back into his head. Trusting upward slightly, he made sure he was all the way inside of his lovers heat.

"Uchiha S-Sasuke, I fucking love you." Naruto whimpered slightly, forcing himself up and sliding back down onto his cock, his body shaking with pleasure.

"Hn."

The pace started to speed up once Naruto had got use to it, plus Sasuke's hands on his hips seemed to lightening the weight slightly. Both men lost in the sensations of finding release that the were so wrapped up in each other; groaning and thrusting. Sweat mixing as their body's slid together and heat enveloped them completely.

"Nn, ah. Sasuke. Mmm, harder baby. Nn, come on." Naruto shoved his hips down as Sasuke trusted upward, brushing his prostate, causing an extremely loud scream. However, Sasuke quiet liked them.

Only moments later, the heat became unbearable. Thrusting a few more wonderful times they both climax, Naruto coming first; muscles tightening to cause release for the other. Both then slumped into the chair breathing heavily; spent and in need of rest.

"Hm, Sasuke." The blonde murmured, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck. He smelled like Ivory soap, mixed with a light aftershave and the settling smell of sex. Wonderful sex; he could even feel semen dripping down his thighs. "Sorry about hitting you."

"Hn." Sasuke's arms were wrapped around the other, tried head resting against the top of Naruto's bright blonde hair. Mango orange; Naruto smelt like his shampoo mixed with his own musky scent. "It was kinda a turn on." He admitted, "But honestly, what was it about? Revenge for the bondage thing?"

"Heh, yeah. Y'know, Uke Revenge."


End file.
